


What is it with us and weddings?

by thisdamndesire



Series: Robron Week 2017 [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Canon, Family History, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pillow Talk, Robron Week 2017, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9960341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdamndesire/pseuds/thisdamndesire
Summary: A detailed headcanon of mine for quite some time. When Aaron and Robert "met" as 12 and 17 year olds at Andy and Katie's first wedding, Valentines 2004. Discussed in their bed on their wedding night. Wrote for "Pillow Talk" in Robron Week.





	

Aaron and Robert were lying entwined together, in their bed basking in afterglow. It was their wedding day. It had been the best day of their lives but tomorrow, tomorrow was going to be the worst day of either of their lives, for sure. It wasn't about that now. They were silent, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was a content, calm and loving silence. Aaron's head resting on Robert's chest tucked under his neck. He could here his heart beating, his heart beating for Aaron. His new husband.  
  
It wasn't meant to be like this. Their wedding night. But Aaron had already opened up enough, much more than he every though he would and Robert was brilliant, Robert was always brilliant and he was about to get a whole lot more brilliant.    
  
"What is it with us and weddings, eh?" Robert croaked, softly laughing towards the end of this statement.  
  
"You what?" Aaron laughed.  
  
"Oh no I don't mean... we aren't talking about that. I mean well apart from seeing you around and that in the pub and you and that idiot Ross wanting my R8 for your 'chop shop', we first kinda met at a wedding didn't we? Andy and Katie's first..." Robert answered feeling silly.  
  
They had never talked about it. Robert didn't remember for the longest of times. He really had ended up being a hypocrite though thinking about it. The way he was feeling on Andy and Katie's wedding day back to Valentines Day 2004. The thought of watching someone else, his own brother marry at that point he thought, 'the love of his life'. He felt dreadful, he hated it, it knocked him sick. He got drunk choosing whiskey over facing up to what was really happening. His Dad catching him vomiting not just the contents of his stomach, but his heart and soul too outside.     
  
"Oh god, yeah, we did." Aaron replied.  
  
It was like he had forgotten and Robert words hand reminded him but honestly, he hadn't forgotten. It just wasn't something he shouted from the rooftops. The were different people then, kids. They'd experienced different things in life, plus Robert had gone through a few reincarnations since then.  
  
"Strange, eh?" Robert replied.  
  
"Very, was staying with my Mum. In the school holidays, not at the pub though, at the B&B. 'Proper posh, proper classy' were her words. She really tried to make it up to me loads of times. I should've done something different then I might've ended up living with her sooner, there and then. You know." Aaron answered.  
  
"I know. Phew that wedding though, it was one of the worst days of my life. I was a bastard and a hypocrite to you. They way, what you were feeling on my wedding day to Chrissie. I'd been there myself. Watching someone you love marry someone else and have to stay being their dirty little secret." Robert replied.  
  
"Don't worry, a lot's gone on since then, a lot of water under the bridge. Don't dwell on things Rob, it doesn't do 'ya any good. We got there in the end. And we'll get there properly, it's gonna be me and you 'til you're eighty, at least." Aaron pointed out.  
  
"Of course." Robert replied with his left hand proudly on his heart.  
  
"I actually thought you were cool then, you know. You we're older, well still are but. When you're a kid, especially..."  
  
Robert's face saddened.  
  
" ...well older lads, you kinda look up to them, want to be them and yeah I just thought you were pretty cool. In your suit, with your whiskey. Although, the less said about that mullet the better!" Aaron explained.  
  
"Haha, yeah okay that wasn't my finest moment." Robert laughed.  
  
"I remember I had my game boy with me and my Mum dragged me, made me dance with her. So my game boy got left at the bar and you played on one of my games. You beat my high score as well. You... bugger. Proper put your name in too. I never beat it so all I saw every time I played that game was...  
   
1\. Robert  
2\. Aaron  
3\. Aaron  
4\. Aaron  
5\. Aaron  
  
"Was alright though." Aaron continued.  
  
"Sorry." Was all Robert could say for giggling.  
  
"Yeah yeah, it's fine, you're my top high score now though, for real." Aaron giggled.  
  
"Cheesy." Robert replied.  
  
"But then we ended up going to their wedding - round two, ten years later and being, you know." Aaron stated, smirking.  
  
"I know." Robert replied also smirking.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit my tumblr [thisdamndesire](https://thisdamndesire.tumblr.com/tagged/*robronweek). I also have Robron Week gifsets running! xo


End file.
